


Love Bites

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: A human, a vampire, and glimpses in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Ruki..." he moaned as he felt those sharp teeth break the creamy skin.

The man whose name had come out of his lips currently had his head buried in the inner side of his upper thigh, sucking blood from the vein he had opened. His blond curls were tickling Uruha's balls while his soft hands were caressing his thighs, making the whole experience even more pleasurable and arousing than simply the act of sucking would.

Uruha was always happy to offer his boyfriend his blood; not only was it a gesture of trust and something that strengthened their bond, but it was also very sensual and intoxicating. He had expected that Ruki would go for his neck, which he did in the beginning of their relationship; however, as time went by Ruki developed a preference for his thighs which didn't fail to drive him crazy right from the start.

As his vampire lover drank from him, Uruha couldn't help but think how good the smaller man was at sucking - his neck, his finger, his cock. Ruki had definitely got a lot of experience considering that he had been living for quite a few decades now (even though Uruha didn't want to think about those who had come before him) and gave Uruha the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life.

Not that Uruha didn't pay him back in kind. He had feared that he would be inadequate, the poor mortal who hadn't lived life that much; and yet, he could turn Ruki from a teasing little shit to a moaning, whimpering mess. Ruki loved fucking him and being fucked by him, being vocal and leaving nail marks on his pale skin or bruises on his hips depending on which role he had at the time.

Uruha's hand found its way through the other's wavy locks, pulling slightly. He was the only human his little vampire drank from. Ruki had a friend that worked in a hospital and would sneakily provide him with blood bags so that he wouldn't drink from Uruha every single night and make him weak or sick. And after they had started dating he refused to have blood from any other mortal, viewing it as cheating and a horrible form of betrayal. That tugged at Uruha's heartstrings in the loveliest way.

Ruki licked the bite marks, cleaning the wound and lapping up at the last drops of blood. He was clearly hard as a rock and so was Uruha. He needed to feel his lover either inside him or around him, and he needed him now.

Ruki's irresistible pouty lips formed into a grin before he straddled his human boyfriend and sank down his cock. Uruha gasped as he was buried in the familiar heat, surprised by the fact that his lover wasn't too tight.

"I prepared myself while I was drinking," Ruki explained huskily. "I knew I would be too impatient after I was done."

Uruha most definitely appreciated his lover's train of thought. With his hands on the vampire's slender hips, he helped Ruki impale himself on his cock again and again. Ruki was riding him fast and Uruha joined his pace, thrusting up, helping his lover move.

The blond came with an animalistic growl, his cock untouched and spurting his cum on his stomach. He continued to ride Uruha mercilessly and the mortal came moments later with a deep groan, spurned on by his boyfriend's movements and by watching him come undone.

Ruki collapsed on top of him, keeping him inside as he softened. Uruha planted a soft kiss on the dark roots of his hair and held him close. He could stay like this forever.

Ruki looked up at him and gave him the sweetest smile; he looked so angelic, so perfect. His finger traced idle patterns on Uruha's bony chest and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you," Ruki said.

Uruha stroked his cheek, smiling as his lover rubbed his face against his hand like an affectionate cat. "I love you too," he said. "So much."


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha had always been more of a bar kind of guy. However, he most definitely didn't mind that his boyfriend had brought him to this club or that he had managed to get him to the dancefloor. 

Hot bodies were all around him, dancing, writhing, having a great time. But Uruha only had eyes for the small man in his arms. Ruki was the most gorgeous creature in the whole club, with his black smokey eyes, cherry red lips and shiny outfit. He would often rub that pretty ass of his against Uruha's crotch and it took all of the human's willpower not to devour him right then and there. 

Ruki didn't seem interested in anyone around him even though there were so many drunk people around that would make the perfect victim to a little bloodsucking. Uruha's hands tightened on his lover's waist as he once again appreciated that his lover would much rather feed on cold blood provided to him from the hospital rather than find a warm mortal and feast on them right from the source. 

Suddenly Ruki turned around in his arms and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The mortal replied with equal fervor, pulling his lover even closer to him, even though he was surprised; the whole night they had done nothing expect hold on to each other, leave a few soft kisses on one another's cheek or neck here and there. But they hadn't kissed like this. Not that Uruha cared; he was too drunk on Ruki, too in love, to give a damn if someone had a problem that they were two guys making out. 

He was panting by the time they broke the kiss, Ruki's eyes dark with lust, cherry lip gloss smudged making him look debauched and absolutely delicious. Uruha groaned at the sight, the urge to just get back home and have his way with his lover growing stronger and stronger. 

"There's this guy that keeps checking me out," Ruki informed him and his hold on his shorter lover tightened. Ruki could make heads turn with his good looks, impressive fashion sense and confidence; but how did someone dare repeatedly look at him in interest, wanting a piece of him?

"He thinks he's being discreet but he's no match for my vampire vision," Ruki carried on. "So I wanted to show him who I belong to."

Uruha felt a beast inside him roar with pride and he pulled the other man even closer to him. He felt special at the thought that his boyfriend had met so many people in his long life but he was one of the few he had given himself to completely.

Ruki pulled him into another kiss, just as passionate, just as burning. Uruha felt fangs dig into his tongue and then Ruki was sucking on it, sucking on his blood. He moaned inside the kiss and Ruki shivered against him.

The vampire pulled back and licked his lips, making Uruha almost groan at the sight; he couldn't wait to get back home and have those provocative lips all over him.

"And you belong to me," Ruki said with a devilish grin.

He did. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I've been feeling really uninspired about Uruki lately; witnessing RxU fanservice right from shimote second row at my first live kinda helped tho. Enjoy :')

The moment Uruha was done with his last bite of pizza, a pair of soft lips were claiming his own in a hungry kiss. Despite his initial surprise, he responded with equal fervor, wrapping his arms around the vampire that had practically thrown himself at him.

 

Ruki was easily dominating the kiss, his hot tongue exploring the mortal's mouth, making Uruha whimper and pull him even closer. He had no idea what had gotten into his lover all of a sudden but he wasn't complaining at all. He also wasn't complaining about the fact that Ruki was pulling at his brown hair just enough to hurt.

 

When they finally broke apart, Uruha was panting. He looked at his boyfriend through half-closed eyes; as much as he loved simply chilling with Ruki, right now he wanted nothing more than to screw the movie they were supposedly watching and take this make out session further.

 

"Did _The Nun_ turn you on so much?" he teased with a small grin, the movie completely forgotten by both of them.

 

He was expecting a smirk, a chuckle, a sassy reply - something along those lines; instead, Ruki looked...sad? Guilty? A combination of the two. His gaze fell on his hands resting on his lap, making Uruha worry.

 

"Ru? What's wrong?"

 

The vampire didn't reply immediately but Uruha gave him time, looking at him tenderly and with concern. 

 

"So you know I can't eat human food..."

 

It wasn't a question but Uruha nodded nonetheless.

 

"Well, I...I miss it sometimes. And that pizza looked and smelled so delicious and I thought that maybe...maybe I'd be able to taste it on you."

 

Oh. Ruki always seemed so happy and proud of his inhuman nature that the mortal would never have guessed that there were certain small humans things that he missed. He couldn't help but wonder if there were more things Ruki wished he could still experience but that was probably a conversation for another time. It wasn't that easy for the blonde to open up and express his feelings, so baby steps was the way to go about this.

 

"Did you?"

 

Ruki finally looked at him and he was clearly confused.

 

"Did you taste it on me?" Uruha explained.

 

Ruki gave a small nod and looked away again. "It's weird and freaky, feel free to hate me--"

 

Uruha's long fingers curled around the other's jaw, cutting him off and turning his face towards him again. "You're an idiot," he said fondly. "There's nothing wrong with this and I'm glad it worked."

 

"But--" the blond began weakly even though it was obvious that he was feeling slightly better.

 

"Stop it," Uruha interrupted him again and stroked his cheek. "If you ever get a craving for something specific, you'll tell me and I'll eat it. Okay?"

 

"Y-you would do that for me?"

 

"If you kiss me like that every time, you bet your ass I would." A breath of a laugh from both of them. "I would do anything for you, I love you," the brunet smiled. "Well, almost anything - no olives, I hate them."

 

Ruki chuckled. "Got it, no olives." He gave his lover a soft peck on the lips. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are so sporadic but thank you for sticking around ;-; 💕

"Ru, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

 

 

"No."

 

 

Uruha, known to be clumsy and a bit absent-minded, had managed to hurt his knee. Ruki had immediately dropped to his own knees before him, asking if he was alright and checking the wound. And even though seeing his vampire lover so worried and taking care of the injury, cleaning it up and bandaging it with great care had made Uruha feel all warm on the inside, he did think that being told not to get out of bed was a bit too much. Admittedly a sweet gesture but definitely a bit of a stretch.

 

 

Uruha sighed. "I know you're only being like this because you care and I love you for it; but I'm not made of glass, I won't break."

 

 

The vampire looked at him and he seemed to be deep in thought. He was obviously way too worried for something so small and Uruha couldn't help but think that maybe this insignificant incident served to remind Ruki of his lover's mortality. 

 

 

As this dawned on him, he reached out and took hold of the vampire's hand, entwining their fingers. Ruki gave his hand a squeeze but neither of them said anything. They simply stayed in silence like that, living in the present where they had each other and trying not to think about the future.

 

 

"I could heal you if you want," Ruki mumbled.

 

 

The mortal barely managed to hear it. "How?" he asked. He wouldn't mind not having a battered knee and it would most likely put his lover at ease for a while.

 

 

"Well...a vampire's blood has healing and strengthening powers."

 

 

Uruha blinked. "Are you saying I should drink your blood? That's--" He stopped abruptly, knowing that he had almost voiced out something tactless and offensive and wanting to hit himself on the head for his stupidity.

 

 

"Disgusting?" Ruki finished the sentence for him with a bitter chuckle. "I've been told it tastes metallic and warm at first but then you forget about any...weirdness because it makes you feel so good. I can't say for sure, though, I myself have never done this with someone before."

 

 

Uruha wanted to hit himself even more now. His lover was offering something he had never offered to anyone until now. He was willing to give a part of himself, to share an experience that now appeared to be something sacred. Uruha loved offering his own life force to his boyfriend, considered it to be a high act of love and something that strengthened their bond. And now that Ruki was offering to do the same thing for the first time in his long life, he had led the other to believe that he was repulsed?

 

 

He squeezed the vampire's hand but those familiar chocolate brown eyes remained hidden to him. "I...Will you be okay if I do this? I mean, will you grow weak or something?"

 

 

Ruki looked up at him hesitantly. "You'll only have a small amount, I'll be perfectly fine. But you don't have to do this, forget I said anything."

 

 

"No," the human said firmly but gently. "I want to. I want to experience so much with you."

 

 

There was clearly a hint of hurt and disbelief in Ruki's eyes still and it made the mortal so angry with himself. "I do want this," he continued. "Honestly, if it tastes half as good as your ass, I'll grow addicted."

 

 

Ruki's eyes widened for a moment and he slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk," he pouted.

 

 

Uruha chuckled; his lover was feeling better and seeing him all embarrassed like this was so damn cute. "What? I love eating you out and judging from all the sounds you make when I do it, you love it too."

 

 

The vampire bit his bottom lip before giving him a devilish grin. "If you keep talking, you won't have this ass anywhere near your face or your dick for quite a while. Now be a good boy and do as I say."

 

 

Uruha returned the grin. "Yes, sir."

 

 

Ruki's fingers trailed a path down his arm. "I'd tell you to lie on top of me but since you hurt your knee..." And with leaving his sentence unfinished and full of promise, he ended up straddling the mortal's thighs.

 

 

Despite his initial surprise, Uruha's hands landed on his lover's hips automatically. "Oh, I like where this is going," he said cheekily.

 

 

"Good. Because now you have to bite me hard enough to draw blood."

 

 

Uruha faltered. "W-wait. Ru, I...I can't hurt you."

 

 

Ruki stroked his cheek with a fond smile. "I'm a vampire, I'll barely feel anything." And then he was leaning down, capturing the human's mouth with his own. "Trust me," he whispered against his full lips.

 

 

And he did, with all his heart. But as Ruki turned his head and offered his neck to him, he was still hesitant.

 

 

"Fucking do it."

 

 

And it was the command in Ruki's voice that spurred him on - and, admittedly, turned him on. 

 

 

His mouth found the vampire's neck, placing a soft kiss on the creamy skin before his teeth tore it open. Blood, with its rich metallic taste, filled his mouth. He almost gagged, almost choked on it, before he began to swallow. It wasn't unpleasant as he had expected and he was already feeling much better, more _alive._

 

 

And then Ruki started grinding on him.

 

 

His hands went from the vampire's hips to his ass, groping the plump flesh, helping Ruki move against him. They were both growing hard, their erections rubbing against one another, Ruki softly panting in his ear.

 

 

The shorter male pulled back slightly, just enough for Uruha to stop sucking his blood but still so close. His cheeks were dusted with rose and his full lips were parted. He was temptation in the flesh.

 

 

Feeling so refreshed and filled with energy, Uruha flipped them over and ended up on top of Ruki and kissing him as though an eternity had passed since their last kiss. Ruki's passion equalled his own; and with all the enhancements thanks to the vampire blood, they found themselves finding pleasure in each other's bodies for hours and hours and hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this a fic collection where each chapter won't be a direct continuation of the previous but another episode in their lives. I hope you liked this one and will stick around for more ^^


End file.
